Road to Rupert (Family Dad)
Road to Rupert is the ninth episode of the fifth season of Family Dad. The episode follows Brian after he inadvertently sells Stewie's teddy bear, Rupert, during a yard sale. In an attempt to retrieve him, Stewie and Brian travel across the United States, eventually discovering he is with a child living in Aspen, Colorado. Meanwhile, Peter has his driving license revoked for careless driving and is forced to be driven around by Hayley. The episode was written by Patrick Meighan and directed by Dan Povenmire. It received critical acclaim, with critics praising the Brian and Stewie adventure and the bonding between Peter and Hayley. The episode feature guest performances by Max Burkholder, George Wendt, and Dave Wittenberg. SpongeBob SquarePants voice actors Tom Kenny and Bill Fagerbakke lent their voices to the episode as SpongeBob and Patrick respectively from archive music of the "Campfire Song" from the episode The Camping Episode. Plot When the Smiths have a yard sale, Brian accidentally sells Stewie's beloved teddy bear Rupert. When Brian admits this to Stewie, Stewie exclaims: "You son of a bitch!". They begin a search for Rupert. Stewie identifies DNA from the dollar bill Rupert was sold for, and he finds that the man who bought him, Stanford Cordray, lives on the same street. Unfortunately they discover that he has just moved, and see the last moving truck pull away. Despite Mayor Adam West's assistance, they fail to catch the truck, but luckily a box falls out of the back which reveals Cordray's new address as Aspen, Colorado. Meanwhile, Peter purchases his own "Evil Knievel" gloves and he attempts to pull off a trick in his car. He ends up crashing his and two other cars. The next day, Joe is forced to revoke Peter’s driver’s license for reckless driving. After Peter annoys Francine when he is stranded at home, Francine has Hayley become his personal driver. Elsewhere, Brian and Stewie hitch hike to Colorado, where they must get over the mountains to reach Aspen. They are able to rent a helicopter, due to a dance routine which Stewie and Brian perform with Gene Kelly in a live action segment. Inevitably however, Brian crashes the helicopter into a mountain. They are forced to walk the remainder of the way to Aspen, where they find Stanford living in an expensive house. Stanford has given Rupert to his own son, but Stewie notices that Stanford is a champion skier and he challenges him to a race. At Quahog, Peter and his friends become so annoying for Hayley that she has a fit of road rage and she causes a fender bender. After the driver of the other car insults Hayley, she attacks him. Peter is so impressed with this that he begins to enjoy Meg’s company and he tells her that he realizes that she is a really wonderful daughter and the two bond over mundane things. Peter suddenly realizes how out of touch he has been with Hayley and starts enjoying her activities. Stewie looks as if he will win the race when he deploys rockets on his skis. Failing to watch where he is going, he crashes into a tree, causing him to lose the race. The terms of the wager were that Brian would have to stay in Aspen with the Cordrays if Stewie lost, but Stewie instructs the “ski room” butler to pour tea on the family’s son, allowing Stewie to take Rupert and the two to make their escape. Stewie carjacks a man and they drive home. Cast *Seth MacFarlane as Peter Smith, Stewie Smith, Brian Smith, Glenn Quagmire *Wendy Schaal as Francine Smith *Rachel MacFarlane as Hayley Smith *Scott Grimes as Steve Smith *Mike Henry as Cleveland Brown, Mr. Herbert *Patrick Warburton as Joe Swanson *Max Burkholder as Timmy Cordray *Phil LaMarr as Black Guy in Gettysburg *Rob Lowe as Stanford Cordray *Connor Trinneer as Victim of Sharon Stone *George Wendt as Norm Peterson *Dave Wittenberg as Woody Boyd *Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star *Gene Kelly (archive footage) as Joseph Brady Source *1 *2 Category:Family Dad Category:List of Family Dad Episodes